


bring treats

by mariachilds (prochilds)



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, pure fluff tbh, there is a dog and it lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prochilds/pseuds/mariachilds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth decides to surprise Alison with a little addition to their small family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bring treats

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably super ooc but yes there is a dog here so hello and thank you for reading! *back flips into the ball pit*

_I’m such a smart little shit._

Beth pulled her car into a complete stop into the curb in front of her and her fiancé’s apartment with a special surprise in the back seat.

The ‘special surprise’ that hasn’t stopped howling for the last 25 minutes.

Beth unbuckles her car seat and twists her body around to face the medium size cage that was buckled with the car seat. The small nose of a French Bull Dog peered through the wholes of the cage and angled is head to look back at her from inside the cage. The small canine began to barking nonstop as soon as the woman and the dog made eye contact.

At the initial bark, Beth swooped out of the car and went to the backseat to attempt to quiet down the small dog that seemed persistent on making a ruckus.

“Shit! No, no, no – Ali is probably home and I can’t have you ruining everything, okay?” The detective unbuckled the seat belt that held the cage and grasped the handle of the cage to pull out of the seat to take inside the apartment.

-

After a long week at work, Beth spent day off on this Saturday trying to find something to do. Her girlf-no- _fiancé_ had told her that she had planned to have a wedding dress fitting on this exact day weeks ago and when Beth had tried to make a lunch date plan, she received a speech on the importance of checking calendars.

While picking up some donuts to snack on for tonight, she came across a local animal shelter that was hosting an adoption event. _‘I know Alison has told me that she wants kids, but she never said no to pets even when we discussed it-hmmm.’_

Beth immediately took a U-turn and went to look for an extra addition.

                                                                                                       -                                                                                   

After playing with Rottweilers and Yorkies for an hour, Beth become serious because she had a few hours before Alison gets home if she wants to get away with this. In attempt to do this efficiently, she decided to try to take the more ‘Alison’ way of things.

‘ _I need a dog that is small enough that Ali can carry, well around kids, and still be protective and hauls the ass of any intruder who dares to break in the house,’_ thought the woman as she went around and inspected every dog in the cages with careful detail.

Golden retriever? Alison is a quarter of the size of them.

Pit-bull? Too much of major fluffy pushover around kids and Alison would probably cry if she sees their babies riding the dog as a pony.

Chihuahua mix? Beth might accidentally step on the poor thing.

French Bull Dog? Hmm, possible. Beth looked at the information sheet that was in front of the small dog that was currently jumping up and down in front of the cage door.

                     **Name: N/A**

**Breed: French Bull Dog**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 5 years old**

**Good with Kids: Yes**

**Good with Other Animals: Cats and Dogs – Yes, Reptiles – No.**

**Other: housetrained, neutered, knows tricks**

Beth crouches down to give the dog a critical overlook and deeply thinks about what her fiancé would think. _Small, good with kids, and he doesn’t look like he’d give us any trouble._

She tried to pet the dog with tan fur with small patches of white on his face with her fingers through the holes of the metal barbed door. Both of them turned into mush when she scratched the spot he liked and went to lick her hand. _Yes, he’s the one._

As she gets back up, her phone beeps and she sees that Alison texted her.

                **Ali** : Did you get the donuts for our movie night, honey? Hope you aren’t getting yourself into trouble.

                **Beth** : I got the donuts, DEAR. Would you mind picking up some biscuits on the way home?

As Beth talked to an animal shelter employee that was helping her fill out the adoption application, her phone beeped once more and she excused herself to check her new message.

                **Ali** : I can try? Which kind? Why do we need biscuits? Aren’t you already out?

Beth chuckled a bit at Alison’s confusion. Goodness knows how much she _hates_ being confused and out of the loop.

                **Beth** : Pick any and it’s a surprise. I’ll tell you if you are right when you get home. Xoxo

Chuckling, Beth went to put her phone away in her pocket but it was brought back to her attention when she instantly received a new text.

                **Ali** : UGH

Beth turned to the employee next to her and smiled apologetically.

“Ma’am, are you ready to finish the adoption application?”

“You’re damn right.”

-

On her drive home, Beth tried to figure out how exactly she is going to break the news to her fiancé who _doesn’t even like surprises_ that they got the dog they briefly discussed weeks ago.

She made a stop by a pet supermarket on the way home that allows dogs inside the shop and got all necessary items like food, a bed, and dog shampoo, but now what?

As soon as she entered the house, the small dog in the cage went silent while taking in his new surroundings. Beth let the small dog that is still unnamed out of the cage after ten minutes so it wouldn’t be overwhelmed. Her new pet walked slowly out of the cage and looked around a bit while walking around.

Beth become very intrigued over the small little tan dog that was discovering new things around their apartment and began following him around to make sure he doesn’t destroy anything or do something totally cute out of her sight. She was rudely startled when she heard the front door open and her name was called out.

“Shit,” muttered Beth as she quickly grabbed the dog that was about to go into full sprint after the door. “Let’s go to your new room!”

Beth ran off into the main bedroom and put the dog in the closet in attempt to come up with a quick way to tell Alison ‘ayoo we got a dog’ in a very romantic and not impulsive kind of way. She already got a lecture for when she accidentally announced to everyone their engagement while they were planning on telling them a week later so she tried to hold off on her own impulses.

“Elizabeth Childs – why did you leave the front door unlocked?!” Alison yelled as she put down two paper bags of fresh groceries on that she got on the way to close and lock the door properly. A startled Beth ran out of the bedroom and met a bothered Alison at the door to help with groceries.

“Why marry a cop when I may have danger just walk through our front door?” grumbled Alison as she walked pass Beth who was now trailing behind her with the groceries.

“I’m sorry and just know that it won’t happen again.” Beth walked to the kitchen to put the away the food and gave Alison a quick kiss on the cheek while she checked the mail. “How did your wedding dress fitting go, _my dear fiancé_?”

“It went well except Sarah wouldn’t stop making gagging noises,” mused Alison as she began to sort the mail into three piles: Hers, Beth’s, and theirs. “And Helena tried about five dresses while no one was looking.”

“I can totally see that happening – how was corporate bitch?” Beth smirked as soon as she took out the biscuits that were for human consumption out of the bag.

“Don’t talk about your sister that way!” scolded Alison, “Rachel was there before I was arrived and I swear I saw a tear come out of her eyes!”

Beth bellowed a cackle at the sound of Alison defending her sister and being surprised when she showed emotion. Alison joined in the laugher as Beth could barely stop laughing herself. Beth, still chuckling, walked over to Alison as Alison sat on the stool and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

“I missed you today,” Alison admitted as she leaned back into Beth’s embrace.

“Aww, that’s so swe-“ Beth’s chide was cut short as loud, shrill barking resumed that startled Alison out of her seat and made her fall over to the floor.

 "Holy fiddlesticks!" Beth sprinted towards the bedroom to at least try to calm the dog down before her surprise is ruined any further, her fiancé on the floor long forgotten.

Alison, fuming that Beth was hiding something away from her and abandoned her when she clearly got hurt, stomped her way into their shared bedroom ready to give a lecture. She went into a complete halt when she saw Beth coming out of the closet with a small dog in hand 

"Beth?" Alison kept on staring that the dog that was in the woman's hands without even blinking. "Whe-what- why,um- what?"

"Surprise?" Beth held the small dog out to her fiancé that had an incredulous expression on her face. The small dog, however, seemed to have a different idea and wiggled itself out of the grasp of Beth's hands and ran to Alison. He began to jump up and down in front of Alison as if he's pleading to her to pick him up.

Beth walked up to the dog, picked him up, and placed him into Alison's still arms until Alison actually began to respond and held him.

"I had one like this one when I was six," whispered Alison has she cradled the small dog in her arms and made a weird face when the dog went to lick her face, "Oh no, no, bad-um-boy, what's his name?"

"That's your call, you name him." Beth was secretly relieved and frankly shocked that Alison seemed very calmed by the dog. She expected to be awarded with a lecture but the nostalgic and amazed look in Alison's face was enough of a prize for her.

Plus, the dog that had not stopped yapping for the last few hours when he was in the car with Beth has been quiet for 10 minutes and he seems to already prefer Alison to her. 

Alison moved to put the dog on the bed to try to come up with a name and the dog instantly tried to get back into Alison’s arms.

"Well, he looks small but tough yet can be sweet," mused Alison while pacing around the bed as she tried to 'examine' the dog, “How about Pooh?”

“Pooh? Are you serious?”

“What? Are you offended by that name?” The smaller woman scoffed as she walked towards Beth and grabbed both her of her hands and slowly kissed the palms of both of them multiple times.

“Just be glad that I didn’t even yell at you for bringing _a dog_ home without my permission, okay?”

Beth silently nodded as her attention was drawn to her hands rather than the dog - now named Pooh – that was in question.

“Good!” Alison strided out of the door and Pooh eagerly followed behind her. “Did you even get him food and supplies?”

“Um, yeah – they are in the bottom cupboard,” claimed Beth as she reentered the kitchen to find Alison preparing Pooh’s first meal at home. “Did you get the biscuits?”

“Um, yes I did, wh-” realization struck Alison as she connected two and two together. “You meant doggie biscuits, didn’t you?”

“Aw, you are so smart.”

A handful of doggie pebbles was thrown at Beth’s face.

“I love you, too. _Fiancé_.”

_Later that night_

“Beth, stop feeding the dog. It’s bad for him.”

“He has feelings and look at his face – he is breaking my heart!”

“Don’t.”

_10 minutes later_

“Alison, stop giving him your popcorn.”

“You’re just mad that he likes me better.”


End file.
